Takashi Komuro
Takashi Komuro (小室 孝,, Komuro Takashi ) is the main protagonist of Highschool of the Dead. He used a Baseball Bat for a while, then recovers a Smith & Wesson Model 37 from a dead cop, and later finds a Ithaca 37. About :A 17 year old high school junior, Takashi is in the same class as Rei whom he has been friends with since childhood. He loved her ever since she made a childhood promise to marry him when they were older. However it was his hesitance and ignorance about her feelings that caused tension in their friendship which led to her starting to date his friend Hisashi. He was one of the first people to notice that something was wrong in the school and quickly took action to escape with his friends. His relationship with Rei was shaken further when he was forced to kill her boyfriend after he was bitten and had turned into a zombie. Soon afterwards their relationship was amended. His resolve to protect Rei and everyone else earns him respect despite his own feelings of inadequacy. He is often brash and risks his life to save someone on a whim. Like Saeko, Takashi confesses that he's found an exhilaration in killing "them". Later in the story Takashi has developed feelings for Saeko Busujima and has shown to become very close to her. Interestingly, though Takashi has known Takagi presumably the same amount of time that he has known Rei, he has not shown romantic feelings for her. In other words, Takagi is the only female member of the group in Takashi's age group that he does not share a romantic relationship with. Appearance : Takashi's appearance is that of a regular slim male student around his age. In the manga Takashi's spiky black hair is suggested to have a blue or purple colour to it however in the anime it is shown to have a brown colour to it. Takashi's attire throughout the series has been his regular school uniform. It is shown later in the series that he also wears gloves as part of his attire. Takashi's attire has also changed every time he goes to someone's house ie. Shizuka's friends house and Saya Takagi's house : : History :From young he has been friends with Rei Miyamoto and Saya Tagaki. When he and Rei were younger they made a promise to marry each other however due to Takeshi never admitting his feelings Rei started a relationship with Igou Hisashi. Personality :At the begining of the series Takashi is shown to be a laid back student who does not mind skipping classes. Takashi has also shown to be hesitant, this is proven by the fact that he never confessed his feelings for Rei until it was too late. As the story progresses Takashi becomes more serious and has even shown to have the qualities of a leader. Takashi is shown to be kind to others and has also been shown to save people who are in serious trouble such as Alice when she is attacked by "them". Although Takashi has mostly been shown to be kind it is hinted that after "they" started showing up that he has shown a sadistic impulse in attacking "them" and enjoys being in control, a characteristic he shares with Saeko, however he became this way after the events of the story where as she was this way from before. Saya Takagi has mentioned that he and Kohta are most likely to snap if things continue. At certain points in the story Takashi has also shown a slight perverted side, most of which having to do with Shizuka. Summary Anime : At the beginning of the semester, Takashi Komuro has a falling out with his childhood friend Rei Miyamoto. When he goes outside to mope, he is confronted by Saya Takagi another of his childhood friends. Unable to sway Takashis mood Saya leaves; shortly after Takashi witnesses an attack at the front of the school involving a few teachers and a zombie trying to enter the school through the front gate. Rushing back Takashi returns to his class and forcefully removes Rei from the room with the help of his friend Hisashi. The three quickly leave and make their way towards the schools front gate grabbing weapons whilst they moved through the schools corridors including a Bat. Using Takashis cell phone Rei attempts to call the Police, after listening to an overload message the schools inter-com sounds off a warning of attacks happening within the school. The school turns to complete mayhem after the teacher on the Inter-com is attacked and begs for his life for the whole school to hear. Other students begin frantically trying to escape from the school, whilst this is happening Takashi and Hisashi decide to change their way of escape and head towards the schools administration building. Greeted by a teacher outside who appears to have been bitten, Takashi, Rei and Hisashi begin to fight for their lives. : This fight leads to Hisashi being bitten; Takashi crushes the teacher’s skull with his bat forcing the teacher to ground releasing Hisashi from it's jaws. Hearing more of "Them" down below the injured Hisashi recommends they go to the roof to be rescued, however when they arrive they are met by the site of the surrounding city which is burning and embroiled in chaos. A pack of Black-Hawk helicopters belonging to the S.D.F (Special Defence Force) fly overhead; ignoring Rei’s attempts to get them to rescue the group they fly off towards their objective. Moving to the observatory the group create a blockade and begin to wait for their rescue, after a while Hisashi begins to cough out blood and begins to change into one of “Them” and requests Takashi to help him commit suicide before he changed so he could at least die as a human. However as Rei pleads for Hisashi to remain human and for Takashi to not carry out his wish he changes into one of “Them” and attempts to bite Rei forcing Takashi to take action, slamming his bat down into Hisashi’s head Takashi permanently kills his best friend and Rei’s boyfriend with one strike. In shock Rei accuses Takashi of hating Hisashi for being Rei’s boyfriend which Takashi himself does not deny, guilty Takashi begins to move towards the blockade to go and face “Them”. Quickly he is stopped by a crying Rei who begs him to stay with her who he responds to by pulling her into his arms and gives her a hug. After this, Rei and Takashi fight "Them" back and eventually meet up with Hirano, Saya, Miss Shizuka, Saeko and a few others in the teacher's room where everyone keeps their keys, including the bus keys. Komoru tests out Saya's theory that "They" only respond to sound, which ends up being correct as he was able to stand in a hallway full of "Them." The gang flees the building and one of their followers they met up with recently dies when he was caught by "Them" because he hit railing with a metal bar. Takashi and the gang flee to the bus eventually waiting for Mr. Shido and his students. Eventually the act of allowing Mr. Shido onto the bus would turn out to be bad when Rei flees and Takashi follows. (Rei fleed because Mr. Shido was the teacher that held her back a grade and cannot forgive him for that.) However, Saya, Hirano, Miss Shizuka, and Saeko remained on the bus with Mr. Shido. Rei and Takashi escape the bus, only to be encountered by "Them" in a bus coming right toward them. The approaching bus topples and sets "Them" aflame seperating Takashi and Rei from returning to their bus. Before the bus with "Them" exploded, Takashi told Saeko to rendezvous at a police station at 7pm. that day or the next. When this eventually came to this situation, both parties could not cross the bridge to get to the police station and eventually ended up meeting each other. Takashi and the gang would soon go to Miss Shizuka's friend's house, Rika Minami. They take refuge at Minami's house and refresh up a bit. Rei would eventually approach Takashi drunk after having a bath. Takashi pushed Rei back because they were getting to close and nearly kissed. Takashi said he was going to get an erection in the anime, while in the manga she pointed out that he was already getting one when they were getting too close. Soon after, a dog outside was barking and "they" started to hoarde around a young man shooting a shotgun who eventually died. After that, a man and his daughter, Alice, would try to see refuge in a house with lights on. Upon the opening of the door, a resident of the house stabbed Alice's father. Takashi goes to save the little girl and the dog, Zeke. Alice is now part of the group, but has no weapon as she is only seven years old. After rescuing Alice, the ganga travels to the other side of the river in the Humvee. Later Rei and Takashi ride on the back of the Humvee on their way to Takagi's house, only to find the road to be infested with "Them". Later the car occurs in a minor accident and Rei falls off the Humvee's back, leading to Takashi saving her and trying to protect her from zombies as other gang members try to protect them as well. After what is seemingly the end for the gang, Takashi and Saeko decided to charge through the zombies, and to lure them away as Takagi's mom had just arrived to save the gang was securing them to safety. After being disconnected from the group, Saeko and Takashi retrace their steps to a motorcycle store that they passed on their way to the accident. In the store, they took a 6 wheeled amphibious ATV and headed to a small sandbank within the river they had crossed that morning. Once they entered the water, Saeko is splashed with water and her outfit became totally see-through, leading Takashi to be really embarrassed and shocked. At the sandbank, Takashi offers Saeko an additional shirt after hearing her sneeze. Before they leave the sandbank to journey to Takagi's house, Takashi asks that if Saeko has any guy that she likes, and she responds with that she used to. On the way to Takagi's house, they encounter a horde of zombies and are forced to ditch the ATV in a fountain with its engine on to attract the zombies. While cutting their way out, Saeko freezes just before killing some zombie kids. This forces Takashi to rescue her by blowing a kid's head off. Later, Takashi takes her hand and runs to a nearby shrine. In the shrine, Takashi presents Saeko with a portable potty and they strength their relationship bonds. Also, Takashi learns about Saeko's sadistic side, and apparently felt bad for her. Apparently this lead to a steamy off-canon kiss. The next day, as they leave the shrine, they are confronted by several zombies, and again Saeko hesitates to retaliate. Takashi then goes up behind Saeko and gropes her left breast and tells her that he'll admire her until the day he dies and he thinks she is the coolest girl ever and that if shes needs a reason to fight, then the reason would be for both of their survival. After Saeko hears Takashi's statements, she returns to her old self and annihilates the group of zombies, leading to Takashi's admiration. On the way to Takagi's house, Saeko grabs Takashi 's hand with an intimate expression and asks if he'll "take responsibility", which Takashi responds with a "as you wish!". Later in the episode, it is seen that Takashi and Saeko are arm in arm in an intimate embrace at Takagi's gate, leading to Takagi being jealous. At Saya Takagi's house, he is first shown to compliment Saeko on her new outift, which creates a sort of intimate moment between the two and they finally break out in laughter. As he walks up a stiarcase, he sees Saya in rage and is lashed out by her. Later, he talks with Saya's mom to know what happens and which she begs him to convince that her daughter should not be so mad and there are other things to take care of .After this , Saya holds a conference with all the members of the group in Rei's room. During the conference, Takashi gets mad and raises Saya off the ground by holding her collar. As she is raised off the ground, Takashi tries to talk some sense in Saya after she repeatedly disses her parents and say that they've abandoned her. After the conference, Takashi and Saeko gets in an argument with Hirano about guns versus swords. Naturally, Takashi takes Saeko's side and tries to calm down Hirano, only to be responded with a sharp "Don't touch me!". After that, he meets up with Alice and says that he should probably apologize, but Alice runs off to Hirano first. Later she came back to Takashi to tell him that Hirano is in trouble. Going to see what is wrong, Takashi finds Hirano being crowded by Takagi house members after Hirano refuses to hand them his guns. Takashi comes to the rescue saying that Hirano has been the one saving Saya up to now. Later he is joined by the rest of the gang to stick up for Hirano. Trivia Despite not being confirmed it is implied that Takashi can play the guitar, however he claims to have only been following his friend Morita. Ironically most of the girls from Morita's list of hottest girls in the school that survived the apocalypse ended up becoming close to Takashi when Morita wanted to achieve this goal. Despite not having a license, Takashi has driven two vehicles throughout the series. A motorcycle and a military ATV. Like any other teenage boy his age, Takashi enjoys the thought of sex. In several parts of the anime, Takashi is depicted having an erection after seeing Saeko in an apron with a thong and when Rei is leaning really intimately into him in a staircase It can be seen that he has developed feelings for both Rei and Saeko. This is shown that when Takagi mentions sex and relationships, Takashi immediately pictures a bath towel wrapped Saeko and Rei in seductive poses After the rape threat on Shizuka in the mall, Rei gets overreactive and asks Takashi when they can leave. When Takashi can't decide what to do, she says "lets see you get raped by a bodybuilder like Hard Gay, then he'll feels whats it like" Takashi always has a hard time when he tries to tell that whatever Saeko changes into looks good on her. This leads to him blushing profusely and creates an awkward, but funny moment between the two as all the fans know that they have feelings for each other Category:Characters